Up & Down
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Alfred siempre era el 'seme', sin embargo, Francis le hizo sentir curiosidad. "Hey, Mattie, Canadá está arriba de Estados Unidos, ¿no?" "¿Qué demonios quieres decir?" - One-shot USA/Can-Can/USA


**Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Up & Down

**Pairing: **Americancest (USAxCan/CanxUSA)

**Resumen:** Alfred siempre era el 'seme', sin embargo, Francis le hizo sentir curiosidad. "Hey, Mattie, Canadá está arriba de Estados Unidos, ¿no?" "¿Qué demonios quieres decir?".

**Advertencias:** Uso de los nombres humanos de Estados Unidos de América (Alfred), Canadá (Matthew), Francia (Francis) e Inglaterra (Arthur). Temas algo subidos de tono. Francia(?).

_¡Yeah! Mi segundo intento frustrado de esta pareja. ¿Qué puedo decir? Se me ocurrió en un momento de ociosidad extrema. Quería "plasmar" la idea sobre un Canadá uke que termina siendo seme por un pequeño instante de su vida. Espero y no me haya quedado mal. ¡Se agradecen los reviews al final de la lectura~!_

_

* * *

_

**Up & Down**

— Así que… ¿tú qué opinas, _Anglaterre_? — murmuró Francia, mientras que le daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa con vino.

Inglaterra dejó de leer el periódico, sólo para voltear a ver al francés y enarcar una de sus gruesas cejas, claramente confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres, _wine bastard_? — preguntó, cruzándose de piernas y dejando las hojas de papel en su regazo.

Francis rió un poco, mientras que señalaba a los americanos que estaban sentados a unas cuantas mesas de ellos. Era uno de esos típicos descansos que tenían en las reuniones, y la mayor parte de las naciones habían optado por comer el almuerzo en el restaurante del edificio de la ONU.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver Alfred y Matthew? — Arthur miró algo molesto al franco. No le gustaba cuando el rubio adicto al vino hablaba de sus ex colonias con aquella mirada tan… pervertida. Aunque bueno, esa mirada no era nada nuevo en el francés.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — Francis enarcó una ceja, y luego soltó una pequeña risita —. ¿Nunca… te has preguntado quien está _arriba_ y quien está _abajo_?

El rostro del inglés se encendió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Claro que él sabía sobre la… _relación_ que tenían los gemelos americanos, no por nada había sido el primero en amenazar al estadounidense con castrarlo si lastimaba al canadiense. Sin embargo, aún así, él seguía creyendo que los americanos eran inocentes, dulces, castos… _inocentes_. Ellos no podían mantener relaciones de _ese_ tipo, ¿cierto…?

…

¡¿Cierto?

Inglaterra sujetó con una mano temblorosa su taza de té, mientras que un sinfín de imágenes se creaba en su cabeza. Cada una más pervertida que la otra. ¡Demonios, estúpido francés! Ahora lo estaba pervirtiendo a él también. Carraspeó un poco, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Bueno, era normal que los americanos hicieran _eso_, después de todo eran pareja.

Que bizarro sonaba eso en su cabeza.

— N-no me interesa saber nada de eso, _frog_ — murmuró, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Francia rió un poco, recargándose en la mesa y mirando divertido al inglés. Sabía que sí se lo había preguntado. Tal vez no antes, pero _ahora_ sí. Y eso sólo hacía que su curiosidad y diversión creciera más.

— Como digas, _amour_, pero yo sé que el gusanito de la curiosidad te está picando~ — canturreó, mientras que con un dedo se dedicaba a picotear el entrecejo del inglés. Arthur le dio un manotazo, claramente molesto —. Bien, no sé tú, pero yo iré a averiguarlo.

— Haz lo que quieras… — gruñó el anglosajón, mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su té. Tardó un poco en procesar las palabras del francés, y más aún, las suyas — ¡E-espera! ¡¿Qué demonios dijiste? — gritó, sin embargo ya era tarde. Francia se había acercado a la mesa de los americanos.

Estados Unidos se encontraba solo, puesto que el canadiense había ido un momento al baño. Francia aprovechó aquello para sentarse en el lugar que había estado ocupando Canadá, haciendo que el rubio menor le mirase entre confundido y algo sorprendido.

— ¿Francis? ¿Qué haces aquí? — balbuceó con algo de pizza en la boca. Francis hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero luego recordó que el estadounidense había sido educado por Arthur y decidió ignorarlo.

— Venía a hacerte unas preguntas — murmuró sin perder su sonrisa. Alfred enarcó una ceja —. Sobre tu relación con _mon petit_ Matthew.

El estadounidense se atragantó un poco con la comida al escuchar aquello. ¿Preguntas sobre su relación con su hermano? ¡Pero Francis nunca antes lo había hecho! Tomó un gran sorbo de su refresco, logrando pasarse el pedazo de pizza que tenía en la garganta.

— Errr… ¿a-a qué te refieres _exactamente_ con eso de p-preguntas? — murmuró, con una sonrisa nerviosa adornando su rostro.

— Ya sabes… cosas simples, como por ejemplo… — Francia comenzó a jugar con una servilleta, como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto —, ¿quién es el que está _arriba_? — Estados Unidos le miró sin comprender —. O como bien diría Japón, ¿quién es el _seme_ y quien es el _uke_?

Alfred parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, para luego sonreír y comenzar a reír. ¿Eso era todo? ¡Vaya, no fue tan feo como lo imaginó! Creía que el franco le pediría las diferentes poses que usaba con su hermano o cosas por el estilo.

— _It's that all_? — preguntó divertido —. ¡Por supuesto que _yo_ soy el seme!

La sonrisa del francés se ensanchó al escuchar eso. Se apoyó en la mesa, mientras que recargaba en mentón en sus manos. ¿Era su imaginación o la plática se estaba volviendo interesante?

— _Oui_? Se me hace un poco raro aquello.

La sonrisa de Estados Unidos desapareció de su cara. Miró a Francia confundido, ¿por qué lo decía? ¿Qué acaso no se veía tan _seme_ como lo era en realidad? Eso le ofendía un poco.

— ¿Raro? ¿Por qué? — dijo, algo molesto —. ¡Yo siempre soy el que tiene la iniciativa y el que _da_! — medio gritó, haciendo que un par de personas que estaban a su alrededor les mirasen extrañadas.

— Oh, ya veo — asintió —. Digo que se me hace un poco raro porque Canadá está _arriba_ de Estados Unidos de América.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron como si se hubiese enterado de algo nuevo y sorprendente. El rubio mayor sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que ahora había despertado la curiosidad en el muchacho. Alfred se rascó la mejilla, algo avergonzado. Realmente nunca se había planteado el hecho de que su hermano estuviese _arriba_ tan siquiera una vez. Digo, ¡se suponía que era el gran Estados Unidos de América! ¡Un _hero_!

Y los _heros_ no _reciben_, ¿cierto? Se supone que _dan_.

…

… Aunque… siempre podían hacer sacrificios…

— _Père_? — el francés y el estadounidense se giraron para ver al recién llegado. Canadá les miraba entre confundido y algo… sorprendido. No era común ver a los dos rubios hablando de aquella manera tan _civilizada_ — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas con _mom_ Arthur?

Francis rió ligeramente, mientras que se ponía de pie y le palmeaba el hombro de manera cariñosa al que alguna vez fue su colonia. Matthew enarcó una ceja, con Kumajiro en brazos. ¿Por qué sentía como si se hubiese perdido de algo interesante?

— Vine a saludarte a ti y a Alfred, _mon cherie_ — le contestó el francés, sonriéndole —. Y ya lo hice, así que si me disculpan, regresaré con _Anglaterre_ antes de que entre en crisis — soltó una pequeña risita —. _Au revoir~_!

El canadiense contempló como el mayor se alejaba, sólo para llegar a la mesa que compartía con el inglés. Volteó a ver a su hermano, quien miraba fijamente los restos de la pizza que aún quedaban, como si se estuviera concentrando enormemente en algo. Matthew tomó asiento, y tan pronto lo hizo, Kumajiro agarró una rebanada de pizza y comenzó a comer.

— _Brother_? — preguntó Canadá, con su típica voz quedita —, ¿pasa algo? — ladeó la cabeza, preocupado.

Estados Unidos regresó en sí al escuchar el pequeño susurro que era la voz de su hermano, y sonrió ampliamente con tal de no preocuparle más. Rió un poco y tomó un sorbo de su bebida, para luego extender una mano y sujetar la de su gemelo. Las mejillas del canadiense se tornaron rojas ante aquel gesto. Alfred no era de aquellos que hacían _ese_ tipo de muestras de cariño en un lugar público.

— _Don't worry_! _Everything is fine _— respondió contento, acariciando con cariño el dorso de su mano. Matthew seguía sin creerlo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — se recargó más en la mesa, trabando su mirada violeta con la azul de su hermano.

— Seguro — Estados Unidos asintió, para luego levantarse de su asiento, sin soltar la mano de su gemelo —. ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

— Humm… _sure_ — asintió Canadá, sorprendiéndose un poco porque el otro no se hubiese acabado la pizza antes. Aunque bueno, podría ser que tal vez, Alfred al fin encontró el fondo de su estómago.

Rió un poco ante ese pensamiento.

Decidieron ir a la casa del estadounidense a pasar la noche. No sólo porque era la más cercana, sino porque Alfred había insistido en ir allá. Matthew rodó los ojos, mientras que sonreía de una manera algo tímida. Si había algo que le gustase demasiado de su hermano, era su carácter enérgico y extrovertido. Aunque debía de admitir que habían momentos en los cuales llegaba a ser un _poco_ estresante.

— Hey, Matt — murmuró Estados Unidos, acostado en la cama y con los brazos tras su cabeza. Ya tenía puesta la pijama, la cual consistía únicamente en un bóxer de rayas azules con una camiseta de su equipo preferido de foot ball.

— ¿Humm? — Canadá se asomó por la puerta del baño. Tenía pasta de dientes en la boca, y también usaba su pijama. Un pantalón con estampado de hojas de maple y una playera con la imagen de un castor en el pecho.

— ¿Vas a tardar? — preguntó el americano mayor, haciendo un puchero. Matthew rió un poco al verlo, mientras que se sacaba el cepillo de dientes de la boca.

— Ya salgo — contestó, enjuagándose la espuma y limpiando el lavabo.

Se acercó bostezando a la cama, no sin antes dejarle una pequeña mantita a su oso para que se cubriese con ella en el pequeño sofá donde se acostaba. Lo único que el canadiense deseaba en esos momentos era acurrucarse junto a su hermano y abrazarle con fuerza, mientras que esperaban que Morfeo llegase a dormirlos. Sin embargo, al parecer su hermano no pensaba lo mismo.

Tan pronto Matthew se acostó en la cama, su hermano se posicionó sobre él, mirándole fijamente. Kumajiro se tapó rápidamente con la mantita, presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Canadá suspiró, algo molesto. Había sido un día ajetreado, y lo único que quería era dormir. ¿Qué acaso era mucho pedir? Tal vez para Alfred sí.

— Al… — susurró, cerrando los ojos —. ¿Se podría saber qué es lo que quieres? Estoy muy cansado.

— ¿Humm? — murmuró Estados Unidos, mientras que repartía besos por toda la cara de su hermano —. Sé que sabes bien lo que quiero, Matt~.

Canadá abrió un ojo, mirándole fijamente.

— La verdad, no lo sé. Sólo sé que quiero dormir y ya.

Estados Unidos dejó de besar a su hermano y le miró con un puchero. No le gustaba cuando el canadiense se ponía en ese plan _"inglés"_, o sea, cuando se molestaba hasta el punto de recordarle a _cierto_ cejudo.

— Oh, _c'mon, _Mattie~ — suplicó el norteamericano, suspirando —. Hey, Mattie, Canadá está arriba de Estados Unidos, ¿no? — preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Matthew enarcó una ceja, confundido.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

— Pues~ — Alfred rodó los ojos, mientras que una sonrisa algo boba crecía en su rostro —, estuve hablando con Francis, ¿sabes? Y me hizo preguntarme… ¿de verdad te gusta ser _uke_?

Las mejillas de Canadá se encendieron ante esa pregunta. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Qué demonios tramaba Estados Unidos al hacerle esas preguntas? Apartó la mirada, avergonzado, mientras que su ceño se fruncía levemente.

— ¿P-pero qué c-clase de pregunta es e-esa, Alfred? — balbuceó.

— ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que te lo pregunte? — el rubio mayor ladeó la cabeza, confundido —. Sólo quiero saber si te gusta que te _dé_.

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho del canadiense. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano preguntara todas esas cosas de una manera tan directa? Sintió su cara arder, y por un momento se pudo imaginar cómo estaría de rojo su rostro.

— _I-idiot_! ¡E-eso no se pregunta! — chilló Matthew, más avergonzado que molesto.

— Entonces tomaré eso como un sí — rió Alfred, para luego mirarle algo serio — Hey, Matt… y-yo… — sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, sorprendiendo a su hermano —, humm… Te gustaría… ¿T-te gustaría cambiar por hoy?

— ¿Ah? — fue lo único que atinó a decir el de ojos violeta.

— S-sí, _you know_… Sí te gustaría ser el _seme_ por un día… o noche.

Canadá sintió como su mente se ponía en blanco durante un breve instante. Luego, literalmente hablando, explotó. Su cara pasó por los diferentes tonos de rojo existentes y su rulo se enredó más de lo que ya estaba.

— _W-WHAT THE HELL_? — gritó en un tono agudo, haciendo que su hermano hiciese una pequeña mueca de dolor. Sería una bendición sí no se quedaba sordo por ello — ¡A-Alfred! ¡¿Qué d-demonios te metió F-Francia en la cabeza?

— ¡Oh, vamos _Canny_! ¡Sería divertido! Y hasta podríamos disfrutarlo.

— _Non, non, non_! — comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

— _C'mon_! ¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que deberíamos de probar _cosas_ nuevas!

Matthew se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada a su hermano al escuchar aquello.

— ¡S-sé lo que dije! — murmuró como pudo —, ¡p-pero no exactamente me refería a _eso_!

Alfred rió un poco más, acercándose al rostro de su hermano sin perder aquella enorme sonrisa llena de picardía.

— Pero podrías considerarlo, ¿no? — le dio un rápido beso en la nariz —. A mí me encantaría probarlo.

_¡Demonios!_ Pensó el canadiense, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su hermano sabía perfectamente que los besos en la nariz eran su debilidad.

— _I-I don't know_…

— _I know that you like it_ — susurró Alfred en su oído, mientras que mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de su hermano. Si había algo que adorara más que las hamburguesas o las malteadas, era que su hermano hablase en inglés con aquel acento suyo. Simplemente se le hacía… _excitante._

— A-Alfred… — gimoteó quedamente el rubio menor, aferrándose de la camiseta del otro.

Y Estados Unidos sonrió victorioso. Porque sabía que cuando su hermano decía su nombre humano de aquella manera, era porque terminaba cediendo a sus heroicos encantos…

…

—… Y bien… ¿qué tal? — preguntó Francia, mientras que se acercaba al mayor de los americanos.

Alfred le volteó a ver, con una hamburguesa sujetada firmemente entre sus labios. Canadá estaba hablando con el inglés y el mexicano sobre quién sabe qué cosas, por lo que el francés aprovechó ese momento de soledad para ir a hablar con el norteamericano y averiguar si había logrado su objetivo la noche anterior.

— ¿_Qué tal_ qué? — Estados Unidos enarcó una ceja, sin comprender del todo, mientras que se quitaba la hamburguesa de la boca.

— Ya sabes, ¿tú y Canadá…?

— Ah, _eso_.

Francis se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que el otro le contase. Alfred le dio una mordida más a su comida, para luego pasársela sin ningún problema y quedarse en silencio, pensando. Al final, después de un rato que al francés le pareció eterno, el chico habló.

— Estuvo bien — asintió —. Aunque al final terminamos turnándonos más de una vez — se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver al otro rubio con una sonrisa —. Matthew es una fiera cuando quiere — comentó con inocencia, para luego irse a hablar con el ruso y el alemán sobre algunas cuestiones de dinero.

Francia, por su parte, se quedó congelado en su lugar al escuchar eso. ¿Su _pequeño_ y _tierno_ Canadá era… _así_?

…

… Tal vez debería de pensar en comentarle al estadounidense sobre algún trío.


End file.
